


Peut-être du narcisisme

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: But I don't care, Crack Pairing, Dorks in Love, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une drôle de rencontre et de drôles de résultats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peut-être du narcisisme

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Peut-être du narcissisme, he ben tant pis...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc/Denny Brosch  
>  **Genre :** _friends with benefits_  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Amour ? »  
>  **Note :** j'avais lu il y a des années de ça une fic Havoc/Denny qui partait un peu du même principe ; c'était sur le site _Touka Koukan_ qui a fermé depuis, je n'ai noté ni son titre ni le nom de l'auteur et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de s'il en existe une copie ailleurs sur le web ou pas ?  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** courant de série, après la mutation East -> Central ; peut-être TWT  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 870

Ce qu'il y a entre « eux » ce n'est pas de l'amour : que ce soit bien clair ! C'est un peu par hasard et ensuite... c'est arrivé de façon plutôt simple mais ça serait bien compliqué à expliquer.

Alors voilà. Jean Havoc, désormais Second-lieutenant sous les ordres du Colonel Roy Mustang, etc, est de retour à Central après plusieurs années passées à Eastern. C'est bien dommage pour la fille qu'il a dû laisser derrière lui mais c'est plutôt chouette de revenir dans un endroit qu'on connaît déjà et où on a laissé pas mal de plutôt bons souvenirs. Le bar qu'il fréquentait autrefois est toujours là : quelle chance !

Il y rencontre ce type avec qui il sympathise rapidement. Il l'a déjà croisé deux ou trois à la caserne, mais c'est différent de faire connaissance hors des heures de service. Au premier abord, la ressemblance physique est simplement amusante : ils sont aussi grands et aussi blonds l'un que l'autre. Ce Denny Brosch est un peu plus jeune, et les mèches qui encadrent son visage lui rappellent un peu Ed – ça lui donne l'air un peu naïf, plus qu'il n'est réellement.   
Ce n'est plus maintenant une jeune recrue, il a déjà de l'expérience même si pas beaucoup de grade, et, à ce qu'il glane de leurs conversations, il garde encore quelques idées presque enfantines. Son admiration pour sa supérieure au-delà de ce qui est normale, par exemple ? Il l'idéalise, l'idolatre, et s'interdit les pensées sexuelles envers elle. Parce que c'est impossible pour des tas de raisons ; certaines très bonnes d'autres peut-être moins.  
Havoc compatit. Il connaît ça lui aussi, les belles dames inaccessibles et les fausses idées qu'on a un mal fou à se sortir de la tête.  
La compassion est réciproque, d'ailleurs : leurs peines de coeur respectives, ils les connaissent bien. La frustration que ça entraîne, pareil. Ben quoi ! L'un et l'autre, ils sont pourtant plutôt bien faits, pas vilains du tout à regarder, et même charmants, en fait, quand on apprend à les connaître ! Alors pourquoi n'arrivent-il ni l'un ni l'autre à garder leurs copines ?

Un soir d'exaspération particulière et poussé par la curiosité, Denny émet une idée des plus surprenantes :   
« Et si on essayait ensemble ? »

Havoc repose très lentement sa bière, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il vent d'entendre. Alors que Denny commence déjà à s'empêtrer dans des excuses et lui demander d'oublier ça, il lève un doigt pour le faire taire. Maintenant qu'il y pense, ça n'est pas une si mauvaise idée : l'envie de se voir à travers les yeux d'un autre ? Ils se ressemblent tellement, ils doivent avoir quasiment le même corps donc en connaissant si bien l'un ça ne devrait pas ête compliqué de faire marcher l'autre. Et ça pourrait leur apprendre ce que ressentent les filles avec qui ils couchent. Pour mieux les comprendre et avoir plus de succès la fois suivante ?

« Attends. Si je me soûle juste un peu plus, ça sera même une bonne idée, en fait. »

Il n'est pas question qu'ils fassent ça chez Havoc : ça serait trop intime, trop gênant (et chez Denny la question ne se pose pas : dans le dortoir de la caserne, c'est complètement hors de question). Mais il existe des petits hôtels discrets dans le quartier voisin où on peut arriver séparément et personne ne les y verra jamais ensemble. C'est un peu sordide, mais bon, ils ne sont pas à ça près. Et puis ça ajoute un certain piment à l'aventure !

Rendus sur place ils préfèrent faire ça dans le noir quand même, ou au moins la semi obscurité  
parce que ça fait quand même _bizarre_.  
Ça n'est pas « faire l'amour » pour eux, non non. Ils diraient même que ça n'est même pas vraiment du sexe, juste de l'amusement. (À cause d'idées reçues, du déni, principalement : parce que qu'est-ce que c'est, franchement ? _C'est_ sexuel, c'est comme ça, et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait ête d'autre...)

L'expérience est surprenante, un peu déconcertante, mais pas désagréable. Ils n'en reparlent pas ensuite ; c'est trop embarrassant, mais une fois de temps en temps l'un ou l'autre y fait allusion à mots couverts pour proposer de recommencer. Parfois c'est oui, parfois non.

Ce n'est toujours pas de l'amour mais ils s'attachent quand même. C'est une drôle de relation, c'est sûr, pas une amitié bien conventionnelle. De bons copains ; un cadet et son aîné ? Il n'y a pas vraiment de relation d'autorité entre eux ; l'un mène l'autre suit, mais il n'y a pas si grande différence finalement. D'abord ont laissé leurs grades à l'extérieur, ils ne viennent pas de pas la même équipe, alors ça ne compte pas. Comme ils se connaissent principalement hors service ils se voient sur un pied d'égalité et la différence tient à leurs personnalités respectives ; l'un est un peu plus affirmé que l'autre, c'est tout.  
Il n'y a pas de sentiment bizarre, de tendresse exagérée et de désir de le protéger comme un petit frère ou quelque chose de ce style. De la camaraderie, de la complicité. Ouais puis bon. C'est vrai, quoi. Il l'aime bien !  
Il ne va pas lui dire : pour s'entendre répondre quoi ? Il préfère ne pas savoir. Mais voilà. Ouais. Il l'aime bien et puis c'est tout.


End file.
